swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Athletiger
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Sword Art Online Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Interesting This sounds like it will be very interesting and fun, would you let me know when you have this ready for activity I'd offer to help, but I have no experience in running wikis, I just make characters and (from what I'm told) some entertaining stories. (I'm also still pretty new to SAO and don't know too much about it either...) Good luck with this wiki Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:33, October 21, 2012 (UTC) yes, I understand that two people a wiki does not make, but one thing I said was I have no experience running a wiki. I do have experience on wikis, mostly the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki, I also understand that you have a life outside of working on this wiki to improve/create/make it. however, I will begin researching, when I have the time, on how to run a wiki so I can be of more help and try to recruit some others (I already know someone who may be interested in being a part of this site) again, good luck with this site and hopefully I'll be of more help in the future Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:41, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey legend told me about this wiki I'm glad someone decided to make a wiki of SAO. I already have some experiance with wiki's and would be happy to help if I can. Sorry if you send me a responde and I don't reply for awhile I'm crazy busy right now.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:17, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Nice Job Nice job with the site. I made 2 characters for approval already. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 07:49, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Oky thank you True-Clown-Prince (talk) 15:53, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I see you deleted the pages did i do something wrong if so can you tell me so that I can fix it? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:23, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay so when they get approved I make another page correct? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:33, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay can't wait True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:42, November 12, 2012 (UTC) by occupation do you mean what weapon he uses if so curved swords. and he's a solo player. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 17:56, November 12, 2012 (UTC) oh sorry, he is a beater True-Clown-Prince (talk) 19:07, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Can we create our own weapons? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 20:52, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I actually should have said can we only used the type of weapons shown in the serise? --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:27, November 12, 2012 (UTC) A scythe. --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:38, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks that's really nice of you--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:48, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey just wondering why you haven't made a charachter page yet? Also I was gonna start making monsters and I just had a few questions do I need approval and do we have a template for rhem? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 20:48, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Last thing for now how many characters can we have? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:33, November 15, 2012 (UTC) So one new character every week very clever True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:38, November 15, 2012 (UTC) That makes sense that we someone doesn't end up with to many charcters. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:42, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I'll do what I can to help. :) True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:47, November 15, 2012 (UTC) couple of questions 1: could there be a skill (combat or weapon I'm not sure which) that involves throwing spears or javelins? 2: who all are admins on this site? is it just you or are there any others? Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:41, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Is any one in particular in charge of weapons? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 03:51, November 15, 2012 (UTC) with the weapon page I figured it was more like a communal page, giving general information about SAO to everyone to use and I hope I live up to your expectations as a candidate for rollback Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:54, November 15, 2012 (UTC) so Prince asked about the use of claws for weapons and I'm not sure if it should be a Unique Skill or an Extra Skill, what do you think (if you're not sure what we mean by claws think like Wolverine, but without them coming out of the hands) Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:23, November 15, 2012 (UTC) they would definitely need the Extra Skill of Martial Arts, but I'm not 100% which Initial Skill would fit best, I keep thinking One Handed Dagger, but the claws would go on both hands (but it'll only count as one weapon so it would be different from Dual Blades) Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:33, November 15, 2012 (UTC) alright then, we'll have the Extra Skill Metal Claws btw where will we list the Skills our players have/have equipped? Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:41, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ok, thanks for the info I'll try not to screw up the coding on my pages and lol I just saw your approval comment for Bai Chan-juan (Shinsō) Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:54, November 15, 2012 (UTC) So I made a wolf but the color scheme sucks, don't know if you want to change it. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:03, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I was going through the monsters on the SAO and there aren't many weak ones. Do you want me to just make a few up? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 18:43, November 15, 2012 (UTC) So I'm about to make some more monsters but did you want me to just copy the boar and wolf color schemes? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 00:12, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm not much help True-Clown-Prince (talk) 00:18, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Question I'm not sure I really understand how the RPing will be working on this site, could you explain it again (I can't remember what page the explanation was on or if there was an explanation) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:22, November 18, 2012 (UTC) hey, are you still here? Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:29, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry to here this, but hopefully I'll be able to keep this wiki up and running smoothly, with True's help if you ever choose to come back we'll happily welcome you back Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I was a little curious on how to do the fancy text with the statistics, I'm not good with creating custom pages.Silius1 (talk) 15:15, January 30, 2013 (UTC)Silius1 Glad to be here! Thanks, I'm new to here and Wikia, but I hope to contribute as I can. :) How does this roleplaying wiki work? Could you help me get started with some info or places I should check out? I made a character, but that's about it so far. NAVarler (talk) 14:32, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Nice to hear that's nice to hear, that you may be coming back unfortunately I can't really say we've gotten a whole lot done as of yet, we're still working on things, but I do believe you'll be nicely surprised to see all that has been done in the five months (has that really all it's been?) that you've been absent Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:22, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello i am new to this site... And was wondering if you all were stikl developing thst tabletop version of SOA? NamelessBlade (talk)NamelessBladeNamelessBlade (talk)